For her and for you
by xavier12336
Summary: Oneshot NanoFate and a little of Vivio at the ending of the story. The mission is simple but Nanoha and Fate realise that they are being tricked. What will happen to them? First time writing this type of story.


**Author's note: This is a one shot story on Nanoha and Fate in the Strikers world and a little of Vivio. Please read and review this story and remember to read another of my NanoFate fan-fic, Bloom of the Cherry Blossom. Vivio is five years old btw.**

* * *

**Fate POV**

_Two days ago... Hayate sent us on a simple mission to investigate a smuggling group. Being SS mages, it was inconceivable that we would succeed in this mission. At that time, I boasted, " Alright Hayate, don't worry. Nanoha and I can handle this easy mission. It's just a smuggling group, what's there to fear?"_

_Hayate told me not to underestmate our enemies while Nanoha agreed with her but I brushed off their worries. According to the data report, the enemy group consist of five C grade mages and two B grade mages which are peanuts to us. _

_When we set off, Nanoha gave a worried look and told me, " Fate, I have the feeling that something bad will happen today." I gave a reassuring smile and held her trembling hand. " Don't worry Nanoha. Before you know it, we will be back home with this mission in the bag and I can finally have a good sleep with you and Vivio." _

_Nanoha forced a smile and nodded her head but I ignored the growing feeling of apprehension in my heart when I heard those words from her. I told myself that it was just a simple mission and there was nothing to fear but why... why I feel as though something important was going to disappear in my life._

_When we reached our destination which was a barren land with a lot of large rocks jutting out from the land, both of us activated our weapons and readied our battle stances. We looked around and found nobody in sight. Giving a puzzled look to each other, we flew around cautiously in case of any amubush._

_Suddenly, Nanoha cried out. " Look out, Fate!"  
_

_I whirled around and managed to dodge the incoming bullet. Then I looked at Nanoha to check her status and was relieved to see that she was alright. We looked around and saw at least twenty mages surrounding us and from my magical senses, I realised that they were at least AA mages. _

" _Damm it Nanoha. It's a trap. We are tricked by them." I whispered to her and she nodded briefly. Then she whispered back, "It means that they've expected us already. I know that my premonition is accurate." _

" _So what are we going to do? Escape or fight?" She gave me an innocent look which I laughed not at her teasing but of her cute expression. " Of course we FIGHT! BARDICHE, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO." _

"_Yes sir." A lot of shimmering light balls started to surround me and I muttered, " Fire." _

_Those light balls flew at the enemies and just when they were about to reach one of the mages, they dissipated. I was shocked and one of the mages grinned at us. Nanoha shots were also rendered useless just like mine and she cursed under her breath. _

" _The two aces in the military eh? Boys, lets show them who is the boss here." They pointed their staffs at us and beams of light were heading toward us rapidly._

_Nanoha and I cast our shields around us but we knew that the shields would not last long. Nanoha then said," Fate, can you distract them? I've a plan to defeat them." _

_At that point of time, the apprehension in me started to gnaw a hole in me and my brain screamed at me, " STOP NANOHA."_

_She looked at me with a determined look and I...I gave a nod, a nod that would sent my lover to her death. I never realised that this would be the last mission we had together..._

_Bardiche turned into a scythe form and I dashed out of the shield to act as a decoy. With a loud battle cry, I dashed into the mages and slashed around randomly. They were taken aback, never anticipating that I would be so mad and rash to actually take on them by myself but for every second they hesitated, Nanoha would gain that precious second for her plan. _

_Most of them scattered away so as to create spaces for their spells but I continued to close them down, making use of the mages as a human shield. Screams of pain filled the sky as Bardiche met their bodies and I continued to attack, fighting the fatigue that was taking over my body. _

_Finally, Nanoha shouted, "Fate, get away now." I dashed to a nearby rock and used it as a cover while I waited for Nanoha plan unfold. A field emerged from Raising Heart which surrounded Nanoha and the enemies and a huge ball of energy was growing at her staff._

_I then realised what was Nanoha plan. My eyes widened in horror and I screamed out, " NANOHA, NO!!!!!!!" She turned back to give me a sad smile then she shouted, " Starlight breaker, shoot." _

_The field which she used to trap herself and the enemies was struggling to contain the impact from Nanoha spell then it exploded, throwing me against a rock. Before darkness could claimed me, an image of Nanoha filled my mind. I muttered the name of my most precious person in my life... " Nanoha..." _

Present day:

I woke up and saw Nanoha sleeping peacefully on the bed. I stretched my body and gave a smile at Nanoha. " Hey Nanoha, it's time to wake 't sleep anymore, we are going to be late for work."

Then Vivio walked into our room and gave a cute yawn. " Good morning, Fate mama." I smiled fondly at my... no our daughter and hugged her.

"Good morning, Vivio. Go and wash your face then come down for breakfast. Fate mama going to make breakfast for you and Nanoha mama." She gave me a strange look and said, " Ok... But Nanoha mama is not here."

I frowned at her and turned to my lover but I realised that she was not there. I whirled around wildly, looking for Nanoha but she was not in our room.

Vivio then grabbed my hand and gave a smile. " Don't worry Fate mama. Nanoha mama is now in a beautiful land isn't it? Aunt Hayate and uncle Yuuno told me that Nanoha mama is there waiting for Fate mama and Vivio. Uncle Yuuno tells me that if I want to see Nanoha mama, I must be strong and brave just like Nanoha mama and Fate mama."

I grabbed Vivo and hugged her tightly with tears started to streak down my face. " Yes Vivio, you will be as brave and strong as Nanoha mama. Fate mama will be here to ensure that."

_Nanoha, I will make sure that Vivio will grow up to be like you, beautiful, brave, selfless and proud. So wait for me Nanoha. _

**Five years later Fate POV**

" Vivio Takamachi, prepare to set out for your mission" She gave me a salute then she flashed a Nanoha smile, the same confident and beautiful smile, to me. I saluted back and said softly such that only she could hear me. " Vivio, please be careful."

She nodded then she shouted, " Flaming Soul, Set up!"

After forming her barrier jacket, she said, " Fate mama, I won't let you or Nanoha mama down." Then she was gone.

When she flew off, I took out a photo from my pocket and gave the photo a kiss.

_Please look out for Vivio, Nanoha._


End file.
